


Sailing The Ocean Blue

by Fiction_Addiction



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Shipping Ships, What Was I Thinking?, even ships, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, love is for everyone, personified ships?, shipping inception, stop the ship wars pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Addiction/pseuds/Fiction_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart-warming story of three small, lonely ships who built themselves a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing The Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Stony is an old ship. In fact, he is over 50 years old. That’s a long time for a ship to sail, all alone. Luckily, Stony builds himself a family that he will always treasure, and here is how he does so.

Stony didn’t know where he was going in the future. He had started out as a small ship, but soon he grew larger and larger, with many canons. His base was huge, and his ship was sleek and beautiful, carved of wood and iron and steel. Stony was a beautiful ship, yet he was all alone. He had nobody. And then came the Civil War, with years of heartbreak, and Stony wondered if he would be alone for all eternity.

Suddenly, Stony had passed into a new sea, with new waters.

As Stony was sailing, a new ship floated by. This ship was small yet elegant, seemingly new but forged with love and care (much like Stony himself). This new ship called himself “Stucky”. Stony was a little wary of Stucky, for Stucky was new and independent. Stucky didn’t have the real life history of Stony, yet Stucky seemed at home in the new sea. Stony grew to appreciate the constant presence of Stucky in the new sea. Stucky seemed to be cautious of Stony’s towering presence and hundreds of shiny canons, but Stony cared for Stucky and helped Stucky grow and build his own canons. Stony and Stucky sailed along, as friends. Stony had a new purpose, and that was to treasure Stucky, for Stucky was a friend (perhaps more, even), someone new to rejoice with and trade stories with. Stony told Stucky all about Captain America and Iron Man, of Steve and Tony, and Stucky regaled Stony with tales of Steve Rogers, the good Captain, and Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

When Stucky and Stony went through the Civil War among the new seas, Stony knew what was happening. It didn’t make it any better, though. However, after all those years Stony spent caring for his companion, Stucky thought to return the favor. He helped Stony rebuild his canons and delighted him with jokes and games. They chased each other along the seas and basked in the sun-bathed waves. Stony and Stucky grew closer and closer, the best of friends, the greatest of family.

Stucky had found a home, and he grew from the small little boat to the gorgeous and wonderful ship. Stony had found a purpose, from the lonely boat that grew into a amicable, elegant, and enchanting ship. 

They cared for each other, through rough times and good times, and even found a new ship along the way, a ship called WinterIron that was sad and rough around the edges, who was worn down with pain and the despair of Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes. Nobody believed in WinterIron- they always belittled him and teased him for not having many canons. (Stony took that fact personally- how could they not see how wonderful WinterIron was, how much potential he had?) Nobody understood the heartbreak WinterIron had gone through, but Stony had lived through two Civil Wars, and Stucky had remained true even after the fall and the crash and the ice and the brainwashing. Stucky helped WinterIron with the horrors of Bucky Barnes' life and Stony helped WinterIron with the emotional devastation of Tony Stark. Stony and Stucky cared for WinterIron and helped him grow into a handsome, alluring, and dangerous ship.

The three all found happiness in each other, sailing for years and growing old together. None of them ever sank, and even though there might’ve been holes in one of the ships, the other two always made sure they could fix the holes and fix each other. They kept each other happy through all the sad times, kept each other floating through the occasional storm. The three of them had many joyful times together and sailed on and on, through new seas and over different waters. It was always the three of them, the Three Musketeers, the Three Ships.

They were the love story to last an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW. I was tired of the shipping wars and I wanted a fluffy fic about the ships being happy together.


End file.
